habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Habit Slayers
'Welcome!' Habit Slayers is an active party geared towards collecting pets, and equipment. Faelwyn the Rising Phoenix formed the party with one other person (who no longer plays) in 2016. From there it has grown and evolved. Faelwyn the Rising Phoenix passed the toch on to Teslatica in 2018. Guidelines Members must remain active to be in Habit Slayers. To be considered active, members need to: *Participate in the quests; use skills & deal damage to the boss *Use your skills to benefit the party. Remember, skills stack. So, you can cast more than one and it will keep raising the stats. However, the effects only last until the affected party member logs in after their next CRON. **Healer: Protective Aura & Blessing (when needed) **Mage: Earthquake **Warrior: Valorous Presence & Intimidating Gaze **Rogue: Tools of the Trade *Damage from the boss ** If your cron is repeatedly causing more than just a few points of damage you may be asked to leave the party. **It is ok to take some time at the inn if you need to. It's better to do that than to cause a party wipe. **Please, review your dailies and set attainable goals for yourself. *If you are going to be absent, please PM Faelwyn the Rising Phoenix. **All absences longer than 2 weeks without notice will result in a boot from the party. After 1 week, you will get a courtesy PM from the leader; however, if you don't respond you will be booted. The All Important Questing xD When on a quest completed dailies, positive Habits, and To-Dos are converted into damage to a boss (or collected items if it is a collection quest). While any uncompleted dailies are converted into damage dealt by the boss to you and the rest of the party. Thus, there are a few things that need to be kept in mind. *If you end up dealing a large amount of damage to the party (more than a few points), please PM a healer so that we can cast Blessing right away. *Accept Quests within 18 hours. Otherwise, the quest may begin without you. *Quest Owners please allow at least 24 hours before you begin the quest (after the invitation is sent out). *If you know you're going to be away, check into the Inn. This way your uncompleted Dailies will not damage the party. *Be sure to use your class skills. (See above under Guidelines). Challenges Weekly PvP Challenge Monthly Strengthen the Party Challenge Quest Log If you would like to lead a quest, please visit the Party page and let @SirTen know. To do so please use the following command: @SirTen add ' ' ' For 'example:' @SirTen add The Critical Bug All quests can be seen on the party page. Just ask @SirTen by typing the following command in chat: '@SirTen Queue Recruitment Currently, we are not looking for new members. I will edit this if that changes. :) Category:The Armory Category:Parties